A Team Of Terror
by imaninja41
Summary: They did not come together. They were pushed together. And now they will have to push back...not against each other, but against their greatest threat, yet. The Avengers come to clean up; they come to avenge the fallen. These teens aren't The Avengers. They're The Finishers; they come to stop things from falling, from failing. The come to end things. And this is the endgame.
1. Pilot

"Make it _quick _Agent Evans." General Fury ordered as he rolled down the hall in his wheel chair. I had to power walk to keep pace with him. Even though he was temporarily on wheels because of the attack on the helicarrier three months ago, he hasn't lost any advantage.

I tucked the files he had sent me via Jason under my arm, "Sir, I don't approve of you telling me how to run my sector."

"Are you challenging my command and position?"

"With all due respect, I've had your position. Not to much to brag about." I said with a flat voice.

"Keep talking to me like that, I'll knock your ass out from this wheel chair, and send the security video to everyone here." General Fury snapped. "And I wouldn't call your five minutes of position much to go on."

"All the same, I'm not an Agent anymore, I'm a Captain. I'm in command of my sector, and I have a right to decide whose in it." I said firmly.

He stopped in the middle of the walkway, turning his wheel chair around to glare up at me. "Care to explain yourself _Captain _Evans?"

I stood firm. "General Fury, with all due respect, I'll chose what kind of people I have on my team. The fact you'd think I'd even consider some of these people tells me exactly what you think of my sector. I won't stand for it."

"Which people?"

"Mio Howlett*." I said firmly. "I had Dr. Acula himself go over all records we have on her, all rock solid evidence we have on her actions, and her own statements. He's diagnosed her as psycopathic. He said she has no form of a consciounse, and it's impossible for a person to simply grow a consiounse. She will never feel bad about the innoscent lives she's taken, and will never distinguish right from wrong. There's no way in hell she's getting on my team."

Fury nodded, "And the others?"

"You recomended a mutant telepath, Idris Welsh**, also known as Black Out?" I asked. "I met her myself, she shows no interest in this team, and i doubt she ever will."

"And why is that?" He asked sarcastically, turning in his chair and wheeling away from me.

"She's pregnant, sir."

Fury froze. He obviousley didn't know this. "I see."

"She's determind to keep the baby, and I'm not even going to request she leave her child for this kind of job. I'm not going to be responsible for orphaning a kid."

"How did you expect me to know she was pregnant?!" Fury growled.

"I at least expect you to give me serious applicants. Double check whatever people you hand to me on a whim."

"Every applicant I sent you was someone I personally believed would work well on your team, so check yourself before you degrade me to that level." Fury snapped.

I took a deep breath, trying to remind myself that Fury was my superior officer, and even though he was being a pain in my ass right now, I owe a lot to him. He gave Hawkeye the okay to take me on as a protege, and if he hadn't I might still be on the streets.

"I apologize, sir."

"I won't hold it against you." Fury assured me. "Just be careful, your new position as the captain of a whole sector is a highly watched one. The council is going to question every decision you make, no matter how small it is. Just be prepared to undergo that."

"Thank you, sir." I said, trying to decide if 'every decision' was an exaduration.

"And now that I know which of my suggestions you'l like to claw my eyes out for, any you're interested in?" He asked, almost as if an after thought.

I held up the two files I had, up until now, tucked under my arm. "I want these two."

Fury took them both, opening the first. "For some reason, you didn't trust me with their real names in these files."

"More like I didn't trust everyone in your sector."

"Jackson?"

Furry nodded, "I forget his real name sometimes, I usually refer to him as Stark's hell spawn in my head."

"Understandable. He spiked my normaly coffe with about five shots of expresso." I grumbled. "Anyway, you wrote their alias' as Spidergirl, and Hellhero."

I nodded, "Send them in."

**LATER THAT DAY, IN THE FINISHER'S SECTOR**

"The hell are you bringing in these noobs for?"

I look up from my desk, seeing none other than Jackson Stark standing there, leaning against the wall of crates, looking more like his dad than I'd ever seen him. That 'at ease' look that made you just wanna punch his whole jaw off was settled calmly about his whole demeanor.

"Here's an easy answer for you." I said, looking back down at my endless paperwork. "You're an expendable Agent, I'm your Captain, you'll shut the hell up and not question me."

He let out a fake-mad-scientist laugh. It was a laugh that I had come to realize only Jackson could do. That sarcastic spin on top of the lunatic twisted laughter was a tone only he could manage. "How long ago did you give up that dream?"

"Ten days after I met you."

"Don't you mean ten seconds?"

"Pretty much."

Tama rushed into my office, "I do not savor the thought of teaching new warriors everything I have learned! I do not have the time to teach imputent children!"

I paused, looking up at her form my paperwork, "Tama... you're nine."

"It matters not!"

I sighed, "Look, from what I hear about these two, you don't need to worry about them not pulling their weight. The whole reason I picked them is because they don't need to be taught."

Jackson frowned, "You actually expect they'll be able to pull the same weight as us? Pull the same weight as you, maybe. You just sign papers now, a five year old could do it. But the same as me? Do you know how many shifts I've been pulling in France and Italy this past month alone!? Any random homeless guy shouts some paranormal accusation, and my metal ass gets called out to investigate."

I took a deep breath, trying not to let Jackson's usual jackassery get to me. One day I'm going to kill him, and make it look like an accident. Or if someone else kills him, I'm going to have a helluvalot of fun kicking his body around until I felt better.

"Jackson, Tama, I'm bringing in new people because we're streched to thin. It's because you're being overworked that we need new members." I said calmly. "I've hand selected these new recruits. And if they accept the offer, then-"

"Wait!" Jackson interupted, "You're telling me, they didn't apply? You just hunted around through S.H.I.E.L.D. files until you found one that stood out to you?"

I shook my head, "The Coulcil made recomendations, and I looked into them."

Jackson laughed, coming over to my side of the desk and leaning over my shoulder, trying to be as annoying as he could. "How does it feel to be a coorprate tool?"

I smacked him in the face with a file, "About as good as it'll feel when I kick your metal ass off this helicarrier."

"I can fly."

"I'll shove arrows into your flight stabilizers so you can't." I shot back, "And before you say I can't do that, I can. Jason gave me a blue print of your suit, so I know every weak point. And i can shoot anything that moves, so I won't miss."

Jackson pulled away, "Damn Jason and his stupid-"

The laptop on my desk lit up, revealing Jasons face, "I'm still king of the lab Jackson."

Just as soon as he had appeared, he disappeared. Jackson growned, "Why does he do that!?"

Tama put a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder, "Because he is King of the Lab."

My desk phone rang obnoxiousley, and I answered it quickly. "Captain Evans. Uh huh. Egypt? Who'd the tip come from? You got it."

I hung up, meeting Jackson's gaze, "Get yourself to Egypt, some one claiming to be psychic is shouting about stars aligning, and a thousand year old demon walking the Earth once more. I'll send you coordinates."

"I hate psychics." Jackson growled, walking out.

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

I had heard they were good, but I didn't know they were this good. I had been expecting some pretty good hand to hand, basic knowledge of crowd control, and a reasonable amount of common sense. I didn't expect this level of skill.

Spidergirl was a fifteen year old kid, in a blue and red spandex suit and half face hask, with blue combat boots strapped on tight. She flipped into the middle of the street, landing in a crouch position that honestly looked painful to me. "Robot, Serial-222134-XXDR, this is Spidergirl, authorized enforcer of city of New York-" She trailed off for a moment, "Well, ...sort-of, unofficially authorized, and I respectfully request that you terminate your belligerent rampage...or self-destruct. Y'know, whichever works best for you. But, I prefer the first option, because, damn do I hate cleaning up messes."

She'd fit in great on our team.

Said Robot actually stopped walking around, sotmping on cars and knocking over buildings, and looked right at her. "Your request has been heard and acknowledged...and now, it is being used as the reason to finish you."

Two flaps on the robot's back opened up, two seperate missiles launching out of them, aimed right at Spidergirl. I had my bow out, two thermal arrows aimed to distract the heat seeking misles. Before I could 'save' the kid, she flipped right above the two misles, letting them explode on the street. As the robot lashed out at her with it's left arm, she jumped up onto the back of it's hand, and then flipped off, landing ontop of a street light.

"Well...you're big, hut you're also slow." Her half mask showed enough of her lower face that i could see her grinning like a five year old. "This should be...fun."

She flipped off the street light, dodging two lasers from the robot's eyes, then flipped forwards, adjusted herself in the air, shooting out two weblines at two of the buildings lining th street, pulled back on the lines, before lifting her feet so she was sling-shot right into the robot's chest. The robot fell onto it's back, crushing two cars and a fire hidrant on the way down.

Hell Hero was seventeen, clad in black ninja-like gear, with two red H's blarring on the front of his sleeveless "Big and slow? Isn't what girls want in a guy? No wonder, your all giddy, web-for-brains."

Spidergirl Stood straight and tall as the robot rolled around on it's back, water from the fire hydrants soaking him. "Hear that, robot? The blind man seems to want to try and make a joke...but, he doesn't seem to be able to find his sense if humor...care to help him, out 'Big Bot?'"

Hell Hero didn't seem fazed when the robot lashed out with his misles, again. He lumped over them, letting them crash into each other, not causeing any damage to the street beneath them. He stared at the robot for a moment, before saying to Spidergirl, "Hey, I can see the weakpoint."

I had a pretty good view of the robot from here, and with my training to be able to see weak poitns on just about anythinf from far away distances, I figured that I should be able to see it too. But I couldn't see any at all. There was no area the metal plates seemed welded, no visable cracks, nothing. I just figured that the guy must be wrong.

Hell-Hero pulled out two seemingly normal blades from his belt, but I had read his file. I knew they were made of adamantium. Indestructible metal. Before I oculd even blink, he stabbed the two swords into the side of the robot, using the momentum to swing up above the robot's side, and turning as he did to throw two disks at the robot. THe disks embedded in the very center of the robot's chest. I'm one fo the best marksmen in the world, and even I have to admit, that was a pretty good shot. The second disk was about two inches shy from dead center though.

Hell Hero jumped off of the Robot, digging his swords out of the side, and ran over to Spidergirl. She grabbed him, threw him on the ground and covered him with her body while the robot exploded. oil and fuel leaked out of it's chest, most of it catching on fire as Hell Hero an Spidergirl stood up, not even breathing hard.

Hell Hero turned to PSidergirl, "You, know, Web-For-Brains, it's hard to believe that you're a genius, when you keep spitting-out such stupid jokes."

Spidergirl shrugged. "And, one would find it hard to believe that you, Mr. I-Think-I'm-Hotter-Than-Satan's-Nutsack, are, in fact, blind, when you keep seeing the flaws in everyone... and ignoring the obvious one that you seem to have."

"Flaws? I know nothing of these flaws you speak of." Hell Hero smirked. Why the hell were they just standing there, joking? They do know that in a city like New York, there's always going to be another person to save, right? So why waste time? Why not get right back to the job?

This was part of what I had been afraid of, that they might be skilled enough to be on the team, but they wouldn't mentally be mature enough. I knew that my team mates had been to hell and back with me, and after Loki's attack, eveyrone had changed.

Jackson was still a cocky little bastard, but if you caught him at the right moment, he was as down to earth as Nick Fury himself. Tama was still a bit naive, but she had learned that fighting isn't fun, and she didn't find as much joy in it as she had before. Clyde, haven't seen him in a few months, but last time I did, there hadn't been a smile on his face for a long time. Tyson and Jade were a bit to wrapped up in each other to notice the changes in the yougner kids, so I was the only one who was available to be worried.

Hell Hero grunted, "I'd like you better if you were stupid."

Spidergirl laughed, "You couldn't like me anymore if you tried. And, if I was stupid then I wouldn't be able to tell you that... you need a girlfriend. Like, really soon, because you're on the verge of becoming un-bangable."

Before Hell Hero could respond, there was a sound from the burning hunk of metal, and a black, metal ball rolled out of it. It rolled right between Hell Hero and Spidergirl, before three metal poles stuck out from the bottom, propping the ball up like a tripod.

The black metal parted down the middle, and pulled apart to reveal a video screen. The screen showed nothing but static, like when your TV has no signal, but the audio was clear. "I am the loyal, efficient, emissary of the one that controls me. He is a man that is strong, and strength lives. Strength _needs _to live...and, as my master does what _needs _to be done. I ensure his survival...by _eliminating _any possible threat. You two, were not my intended target but, that fact has been altered, as the threat that you pose cannot be ignored."

Spidergirl cracked her knuckles, "You're damn right. The threat we pose can't be ignored It's a good thing we made that threat very clear."

Hell Hero pressed his face close to the screen. "Pay attention. Because this is a one-time demonstration, of that threat, and you are lucky for that fact, becuase it is one that you will not want to see again. I would know."

I let the arrow I had been pulling back fly at last. Spidergirl and Hell Hero jerked around to stare at me, hidden in the shadows as my arrow tore through the videofeed. "And now, I know."

Hell Hero stared right at where I hid, "I suggest that you reveal yourself. Staying in the shadows is not recommended. The shadows are _my _territory. And I'm very territorial."

I stepped out into the light, and lowered my bow, showing him I don't want to fight. Hell Hero lowered his swords, a sign that he doesn't want to fight me either.

He took a step closer to me, "Who are you?"

Spidergirl piped up before I could. "It's girl with a bow and arrow... and brown hair... she's not your type. Well, she might be, actually, are you into tomboys with flat chests, and...WAIT! Holy shit! Katniss?! How'd you get here?! Trans-dimensional teleporter?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Hell Hero. "Is she on drugs?"

He laughed, "Yes. She's addicted to her own voice."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. It's been a long time since I smiled, so long i actually try to remember the last time I did. The smile sprints right off my face when I realize that last time was when Thain made me laugh when we went out for Chinese Take out, a week before he died.

Spidergirl snorted, "I can't believe that comment just came from the blind guy that constantly checks himself out in any mirror."

Hell Hero ignored his joke-cracking partner. "I answered your question. Now answer mine."

I glared at him, not used to taking orders from anyone, other than Hawkeye and Fury. He might have managed to make his demand sound like a request, but I'm no fool. It's a command, so I'm not going to follow it.

"Who I am isn't important." I snapped.

Spidergirl crossed her arms, "Oh? What exactly is important, Girl-About-To-Be-On-Fire?"

This girl is to much like Jackson, to the point where it takes all my will power not to jump her and just start wailing on her. "What _is_, important, is the proposition that I am about to make to the both of you."

Hell Hero And Spidergirl looked at each other, and then back to me. "We're listening."

"You're both ametuers, not in the sense you aren't skilled, but you haven't been applying those skills to the real world for very long. Despite this, you've stumbled upon a classified case S.H.I.E.L.D. had been working on for nearly a year. There two ways this can go from here."

Spidergirl and Hell Hero shared at glance at the name, S.H.I.E.L.D. Of course they knew it, their parents have had run ins with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past.

"You can either agree to have your memories of this insident erased by a telepath under S.H.I.E.L.D., but I have a feeling you aren't going to want that option."

"Not even an option." Hell Hero said firmly.

"Which brings us to option two. You join SHIELD, and I place you in my sector, under my command." I offered. "You'll be working with the worlds finest, doing what you do best."

Spidergirl cocked her head to the side, "What if we say no to both?"

"Then I go back to SHIELD, and I tell them about this. Then we hunt you down, we find you, and we take the memories out forcefully."

Spidergirl glared at me, "Wow, you _really _are the good guys, aren't you?"

"We aren't heroes." I said firmly. "We aren't saints. We do what we're told."

"And why the hell do we even need S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hell Hero asked.

"That robot told you, you've got targets on your back now. Same as me, same as everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. Common sense, that if targets group together, there's more security." I explained. "You'll be safe, and you'll be doing what your good at."

They gave each otehr another look, and in that look, I knew I had my answer.

"One more thing, this robot insident, you don't mention it to the rest of your team. We keep it between you, me, and no one else." Except Fury, the council, pretty much everyone I have to tell. thinking about the paperwork makes me want to cry a little.

* Mio Howlett is from my fanfiction Intelligent, Indestructible, and Impossible. She is the daughter of Daken, and Granddaughter of Wolverine.

** Idris Welsh is from my fanfiction Telepathic Links. She is a mutant, former X-man, trained by Wolverine and Professor Xavior.

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE NEW NEXT!GEN AVENGERS STORY FROM IMANINJA41! REVIEW ALL MY LOYAL FANS WHO ARE STILL READING!**


	2. Family Discussions

**WITH BRANTLEY, AT JASON'S APARTMENT:**

I knocked on the front door, self contiously straightening my jacket, and making sure my shoes were tied.

Jason had never been the kind to do any fancy get together, and his wife had learned that. But even though I didn't have to wear a polo and dickies, I made sure that my purple button down shirt was wrinkle free, and my jeans had no holes or stains. I made sure the shirt had long sleeve, covering up my recently done tattoos.

After Tyson had burned off my HU tattoo in a training session, I had replaced it with a big red LS, for Long Shot. and on my left shoulder, I had a series of small square-like tattoos. One was solid red, for Tyson because fire was red (mostly) and he controlled fire. One was solid green, for Jade, cause her hair was green. One was a mix of red and silver for Tama, the colors of her armor. One was a mix of black and blue, for jackson's iron-lad armor. One was light blue with a white star, for Clyde's Bucky uniform. And there was a solid purple one there, for me of course.

Carol opened the door, smiled, and pulled me into a hug, "Glad you could make it on time Brantley! And by on time, I mean half an hour late."

I smiled back, "Sorry. Ever since one of the squinterns crashed a top of the line jet into the side of the helicarrier, finding a pilot has been rough."

She gestured me in, "Isn't your team mate Jade a pilot?"

"Yeah, and i tried to ask her, but she was a bit preoccupied, with her tongue in her boyfriends mouth."

Carol laughed, "Young love."

"I'd be more enthusiastic if it wasn't on my desk."

"Oh."

As soon as I stepped in, Jason was there. He scooped me up into a huge bear hug. While it was great to finally get a hug from my brother, it also made me a bit sad. Jason used to be a really short kid, which had made me laugh a lot because Dad was _huge_, and he never gave anyone a one armed hug. Dad used to scoop me up right off the ground, and hug me until I was pretty sure he thought I was a teddy bear, instead of his kid.

It was even harder to realize that Jason was looking more and more like him every single day. His eyes, his jaw line, his cheek bones, everything.

Jason set me down gently, "So, how's our little spy doing?"

"Pretty good." I said, "Just missed Carol's baked beans, that's all."

And suddenly an Oompa Loompa is attached to my leg. Marlo smiled up at me, a front tooth missing, "Auntie! Auntie! Up! Up!"

Carol's voice came from behind me, "Full sentences Marlo."

I scooped up the little ball of energy, balancing her on my hip as she got a choke hold around my neck, one that feels tighter than Clint's. "I missed you Auntie!"

"I missed you too kid."

"Hey Marlo," Jason said as he peeled her off of me, "Can you help your mom set the table? I need to talk to your Aunt."

"Otay!" And Marlo bounded off, followed by Carol.

I turned to stare at Jason as he sat down in a chair, gesturing to the couch across from him. "What's wrong?"

He waited until I sat down before answering, "You should probably go see Mom."

Oh no. Please no. Please don't make me do this! I don't want to! "Why?"

Jason gave me a stern look, "Brantley, you haven't seen her since foster care took us away, she deserves a visit from you."

I slumped back on the couch to cross my arms, and curled my toes inside my sneakers. I didn't even bother to answer him. I just kept thinking about Mom, the look on her face when I got shoved into a police car, how loud she kept crying, how she wouldn't stop screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs. She would rip a breath from the air and it would slash through the night with her scream. I lived on the streets, where I would see people cry every day, over money, drugs, pimp beatings, or how hungry they were. But nothing has every compared to the sound a mother made when her children were taken from her.

"Brantley!"

My head snapped up to look at Jason, seeing only concern on his face. "What?"

"I said I'm overdue to see her again too. The fourth of July is coming up, and I'd like to see her before then. Maybe even get the whole family together, check Mom out of her holdings for the day. It'd be nice to have the whole family together for the Fourth of July, right?"

When I was a kid, Fourth of July meant that Mom was making pigs in a blanket, and Andy was making burgers. It also meant Dad would yank me and Jason into his car, and drive us all over the city we had been in, looking for the best fireworks he could find. He'd keep the radio on the whole time, but only country songs talking about how great America was, and he would sing at the top of his lungs. I would always try to sing along with him, but I didn't always get the words right. Jason knew all the words, but he'd just hum along instead of sing.

Dad used to tease him about that, call him shy. I remember one time he said, "You better stop actin' like a girl, or when you get older, girl's are gonna think your a fruit."

Jason had just pouted.

He sure wasn't a fruit now. Well, if he is, he sure as hell has a great cover, married to a hot mama, and an adorable little angel.

"Brantley!?" Jason snapped, "Did you go deaf recently?"

"No." I mumbled, "I just, I don't know Jason. Are you sure mom would stay lucid the whole day?"

Jason glared at me, "Brantley, she's our mother, we're taking her out for the Fourth of July, and we're going to be happy about it."

Yep, more like Dad every single day.

**WITH JACKSON, AT STARK TOWER:**

"Hey, you, carbon copy of me that eats all my food."

I looked up at Dad over my phone, raising an eyebrow, "You, slightly bigger vesion of me with more facial hair, what?"

Dad leaned over the coffee table, pushing my smart phone out of the way to glare at me, "Why is mark 28 pink and purple?"

"It looks better that way. They can't all be the same colors Dad." I reasoned, pulling my smart phone away from him.

"I can't fly around in a pink and purple suit!" He protested.

"You can if you want to support gay rights." I snickered, "Besides, Mom said that I could."

He leaned away from me, confused. "You mother, let you paint one of my suits, pink and purple?"

"No."

"No?"

"She let me paint it fushia and violet. By the way, mark 18 is powder blue."

Dad stared at me a few moments, before running out of the room. I used my phone to hack into the kitchen camera to see him run in on Mom. "Honey, why is our son talking like a girl?"

Mom looked up at him from her paperwork, "What?"

"He just called pink fushia, and purple violet! Then he prattled something off about _powder blue_." He said, intensionally making the last two words high pitched and sound extremely gay.

Mom just rolled her eyes, "So?"

"SO!? So, I know I haven't been teaching him to be a girl, so that leaves you!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Oh relax, he's just yanking on your chain."

Sometimes, Mom was smarter than Dad.

**LATER, AT THE FINISHERS SECTOR:**

Jackson entered the small, jokeable space the team called their sector. He was actually pretty pissed that the council would stick them into this tiny little hole. He was the son of Tony Stark, he could build an engine designed to win the Indie 500, with a box of scraps he could probably find at Walmart. And they take the chicken salad he brought to the table, and literally turned it into chicken shit.

Deciding that was a pretty funny way joke, he decided to try and find someone to vent it to. Clyde was due back anyday from training with Steve, and he knew that if he found Jade or Tyson around here, chances were that they would be together, and if they were together, that meant Jackson would be stumbling into something nearly r-rated. Though a picture of Jade doing something like that sounded great, he knew she would bust his balls if she ever figured out he had one. Tama was visiting her grandparents in Asguard this weekend, so that left Brantley.

"Hey archer girl!" Jackson yelled, walking towards her office, just in time to see two other people walk out.

One was a girl about Jackson's age, with a blue and red spandex suit. Her half mask was red with blue web patterns layering it, and her combat boots were blue. The boy she was with looked about Tyson's age, with a half mask kind of like the girl, but her half mask covered her upper arm, while his covered his lower face. He had on a black muscle T-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. But what really stood out to Jackson about him was his eyes. They were such a pale blue, nearly white, Jackson knew that this boy had to be blind.

He heard Brantley call after them, "You can come back tomorrow, meet the whole team officially."

"We will." The boy said, and guided the girl past Jackson, out of the room.

Jackson peered in at Brantley, "Hey, you, the dirty street kid."

Brantley glared up at him, "Hey, you, the boy about to die."

"Alright, peace." Jackson ammended. "Those two kids that left-"

"The girl is single, the guy is not her exboyfriend."

"Thank you." Jackson walked out the door, only to come back in five minutes later with a black eye and a busted lip. "I hate them both."

"Grow up."

"Never!"

Brantley's laptop lit up with a picture of Jason's face, "Hey Brantley, we've got an interesting body down here! Wanna come by, give it a look?"

"I'm not in investigations anymore. And isn't it pretty easy to tell whether a body died of supernatural forces or not?" Brantley asked, "I mean, that is why your sector exists, right?"

"Yes, and we've alread determind the cause of death." Cam said, pushing Jason out of the camera's range of view. "The skull was split open."

"Okay, you don't need me then-"

"Not so fast." Cam said, "It was split open-"

Jason popped up infront of her, a huge grin on his face, "From the inside! Please come down, just for this one case, it'll be so much fun. I swear, just one case!"

"Im running a seperate sector Jason, I have a ton of paperwork-"

"Make Jade do it." Cam ordered, "It'll get her away from Tyson, and keep her from getting pregnant this weekend."

"Cam!" Brantley hissed.

"Did I cross a line?" Cam asked.

Brantley groaned, "Yes..."

"My bad."

Jason pushed cam away again, getting close to the camera, more than he should have. "Brantley! Forget about lines! Forget about being polite, and get down here!"

"Jason-"

"THE SKULL WAS SPLIT OPEN FROM THE INSIDE!" Jason screamed, "I REFUSE TO LET YOU PASS THIS UP, IT'S THE COOLEST BODY I'VE EVER WORKED WITH!"

"I said no!"

Casm shoved Jason away again, "Brantley, your sector is meant as a finaly line of invedstigations for cases no other sector has time to take one, correct?"

"Yes-"

"Then get down here, and pick up the case, before I decide to give Fisher back her pilots license."

"Coming!"

Jade wasn't going to be happy with the amoutn of paperwork, but Brantley had probably saved S.H.I.E.L.D. the trouble of a wrecked plane and several dead agents. But she failed to check and make sure Hell Hero and Spidergirl's filed were put where Jackson couldn't reach them...

Jackson paused, filed in his hand, "Hmm... maybe I shouldn't... who the hell am I kidding? Story time!"


	3. Sparring

"So, these are the newbie's?" I mumbled to Brantley. She looked up from the pad of paper covered in notes she had been holding in one hand, while my other hand was clutching the pull up bar, yanking herself up over and over again while she tried to memorize Jason's notes on the project they had been working on.

Hell Hero and Spidergirl were sparing, his blades and her webbed hands clashing with unpleasant sounds while Tama watched them, nervously clutching her battle axe. Jackson was messing with something mechanical, probably an update for one of his suits. Tyson wasn't even paying attention. He was bent over several boiling beakers, the light coming from them easily showing the hickey on Tyson's neck.

Brantley rolled her eyes. "You and Tyson been busy again, Jade?"

I shrugged, "We were batting around the bush for months. There were a lot of pent up emotions."

"Whatever, and never make out in my office again." She ordered. "It was disgusting."

"It's not my fault you and Thain never had a chemical relationship." I said, and admittedly, I shouldn't have said that.

Brantley glared at me as she slapped the notepad shut. "Jade, shut the hell up about Thain."

She tossed the notepad to me, and switched hands to the one that had been holding the notepad was now the one yanking herself up towards the pull up bar. "I think I've got it down, quiz me."

I opened the notepad, frowning at the series of Q and A's. "How is light speed achievable?"

She thrust her chin above the bar, "The mechanics in the engine must be the equivalent of the gravitational motions of planets and their moons, to thrust the object obtaining light speed through the electromagnetic vacuum of space."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. When Brantley came here a little more than a year ago, she could barely read at a fourth grade level. Now she's saying _that_!? "Uh... what is telekinetic material made of?"

"Electromagnetic brain waves pushed out by a person with the ability of telekinesis. Give me a hard one."

"Jesus Christ- How much time have you been spending with the squints!?" I asked, freaking out a little. Brantley was starting to sound smarter than Jackson!

"Jade."

"Right, right. So, could a telekinetic split open the skull of a living person at light speed?"

"The human brain does not have anything inside of it mimicking the gravitation rotation of planets, the telekinetic material does not either. Therefore, a midpoint of some sort would have to be used, there the telekinetic material was inserted into the midpoint. The midpoint would have to have a type of engine that mimicked the gravitational motions of planets and their moons. This midpoint would then propel the material at light speed. That would give the illusion of propelling telekinetic material at light speed."

I froze, closing the notepad and staring at her as she dropped down from the pull up bar. "Brantley... you just memorized it, didn't you? You don't really understand a word of what you just said."

"Nope, but Jason can't tell the difference."

I rolled my eyes, and gave her back the notepad. "So, the noobs, you seen them fight?"

Brantley nodded, reaching for her water bottle. "It's why I invited them."

We both watched as Tama stepped up, wanting to spar with Spidergirl. Spidergirl accepted, after saying something stupid she probably thought was funny. Tama put her fists up, but before she could throw a punch, Spidergirl shot web around both of her ankles, and yanked Tama off her feet. As Tama hit the ground, Spidergirl sprung on her, wrapping her up in web, much like a spider with a fly.

Jackson laughed, and Tyson smacked him upside the head. Spidergirl released Tama, and she shot up, pointing a finger at Spidergirl, "You cheated! I demand a rematch!"

Spidergirl smirked, "I didn't cheat, and it was a fair fight. Not my fault you're too slow. It must be those pigtails weighing you down."

Tama lifted her hand into the air, "AXE!"

Her battle axe, having been left on the sidelines, flew to her. I could see the look in Tama's eyes, she wanted to slice Spidergirl in half, all because she felt dishonored.

Brantley's knife shot through the air, clanking against Tama's axe handle. It didn't do any damage, as Brantley only wanted to divert Tama's attention away from Spidergirl. "Tama, put the axe down now. You know our rules."

Tama dropped her axe, but again pointed at Spidergirl, "She broke them first."

"She's new." Brantley said, making her way onto the mat. "And she doesn't know the rules. Take five, just cool off."

Tama growled, grabbing her axe and barging out of the room. Brantley turned to Spidergirl, "We don't use powers in the training room. Due to past experiences here, things escalate quickly, and I don't feel like explaining to Fury that we've broken another wall. I know your powers aren't the kind to do that, but if you use your web, Tama will want to use her strength, and then Jackson will want to use his explosives, then we're all screwed."

Spidergirl nodded slowly, "Fine. But I just lost my sparring partner, and I don't think she's coming back in here today."

Brantley shrugged, turning away from Spidergirl to walk towards the pull up bar. "Then beat up Jackson. Trust me, it's a lot more fun than Tama."

"Hey!" Jackson protested.

Spidergirl shook her head, "Stark can't fight at all, not without his suit. I hear you're a pretty good fighter."

Brantley picked up her water bottle again, taking a small sip. I nudged her, "Well go on, fight her."

"Not interested." Brantley mumbled to me.

Spidergirl chuckled, "What, you don't wanna get your ass handed to you?"

I frowned at Brantley, "They're getting uppity, and there's a pecking order here. We're veterans, she's a newbie. Kick her ass, and put her in her place."

"Why don't you just do it, if it's so important to you?" She asked, crossing her arms at me.

"You're the leader, and a better fighter." I explained.

She put her bottle down, and turned around. "Spidergirl, it seems I'll be taking you up on that offer."

Spidergirl fell in to a fight stance, smirking. "Well it's about time, Katniss."

They squared up on the mat, and Jackson wiped out his phone, "Hey Brantley, how about you take off the muscle shirt, and fight in your bra?"

"How about I report you to human resources so you'll have to take a course on sexual harassment?"

"Again?"

I threw a five pound weight at his head, and after ducking under it, he shut up. Brantley and Spidergirl got ready to fight; everyone in the room could feel the tension washing off of them in waves. They both wanted to win, Spidergirl wanted to stake a spot for herself on the team as an able fighter, and Brantley wanted to make sure everyone still knew she was the alpha dog around here.

Spidergirl struck first with a simple punch, that Brantley avoided by leaning her head back a few centimeters. Spidergirl smirked, pulling her fist back, "How about, first one to fall loses?"

Brantley nodded, "Shoulders have to touch the ground."

Spidergirl sprung at Brantley, and I almost missed what happened. Spidergirl flipped around in the air, to where she had wrapped her ankles around Brantley's throat as she flew over Brantley's head. Brantley was yanked back by the force of Spidergirl's eight yanking against her throat, but instead of falling back on her shoulders, Brantley arched her back as she fell, and caught herself with her hands. Spidergirl tried to do the same as she fell, but Brantley flipped over her own hands which caused her to slip out of Spidergirl's hold. She immediately grabbed Spidergirl's ankles, and slammed her foot down on Spidergirl's face. Spidergirl's arms went slack, and her shoulder's hit the mat.

"And that's match." Brantley said firmly, getting off of Spidergirl and walking back over to me.

"How about another round?" Spidergirl asked.

"We agreed on one." Brantley said firmly, "Don't be a sore loser."

"Not with me, with Hell Hero."

I looked over at Hell Hero, his ginger hair tied in a low pony tail, hanging between his shoulder blades. He was half a head taller than Brantley, and built of muscle. I had seen Brantley take on bigger guys than him, and I had no doubt she could knock him the hell out.

"Fine by me." Hell Hero agreed, shrugging.

"Alright." Brantley stepped back onto the mat. "First fall loses."

When that fight started, I did miss the first part of it. Someone threw a punch, and next thing I knew, Brantley aimed a spin kick at him, but was to slow. Hell Hero grabbed her from behind, and hoisted her up over his shoulders. She struggled in his grip for a second, before he slammed her down on her shoulder blades.

I saw the breath leave Brantley, and then come back in just as fast. She stood up fast, faster than she should have after a hit like that. I knew that was something she had trained herself to do on the streets. She had told me once that if you fell in a street fight, you weren't getting back up. I remember asking her if she ever fell, and she wouldn't answer.

Hell Hero raised an eyebrow, "You're pretty fast."

She shrugged, "Whatever, it was a good fight."

She looked over in the doorway, and I followed her line of vision to see Hawkeye standing there. He gave a quick nod to Brantley, "Come on, Jason called us in."

Brantley grabbed her bow and quiver, running out of the room to follow him down the hall.

**WITH BRANTLEY:**

"I saw your fight." Clint commented as we walked to the squints lab.

"I know. I saw you standing there after I got down beating up Spidergirl."

"So why did you purposely let Hell Hero win?" Clint asked. Damn. I had hoped no one would have noticed that.

"For one, he's better than me and would have won anyways. On top of that, I don't trust him or Spidergirl."

Clint nodded, understanding why I had thrown the fight. "So this way, if they decide to turn on you-"

"Hell Hero doesn't know my full potential."

We jogged up the stairs to the lab, and Jason didn't even look up from his microscope. "Brant, Hawk. Are you on speaking terms, or is Brant finally over you two's Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader 'I am your father' moment?"

"I'll kick your ass Jason." Clint threatened.

"And I'll let him, cause you're being an asshole again." Brantley snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jason mumbled.

Cam walked to Jason's desk, smiling as she set down a few test tubes. "Nice to see the archers back together again."


End file.
